Saveur Cendre
by TrashYaiyai
Summary: Après dix ans d'exil, Il revient. Beaucoup de choses ont changées. Beaucoup trop...Saura t il y faire face?  [SLASH, HPDM]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello bonjour les gens! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos des personnages qui appartiennent à J.K.R. (Dieu bénisse cette femme, au passage).**

**L'histoire est ratingée je sais pas quoi Vv Juste si vous êtes homophobes, ma mère ou ma prof de français, Ciao.**

**Connaissant ma passion pour les Drarry, je suppose que cette fic en sera un! D**

**Bonne lecture!**

_

* * *

__"Harry,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu lira cette lettre un jour, je ne sais même pas si tu vis toujours à Seattle. Tu sais, je ne pense pas avoir le courage de t'écrire de nouveau si cette lettre subit le même traitement que toutes celles que je t'envoie depuis des années et reste sans réponse. Alors faisons comme si mes mots signaient un Adieu définitif, celui que tu n'as pas sû faire il y a longtemps. Malgrè tout, je suis ravie de t'apprendre la naissance de mes jumeaux. Ces deux anges sont aussi roux que Ron, et, Dieu soit loué, ont hérité de mon intelligence, il me semble. Loin de moi l'idée de dire que Ron est stupide et que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire, et tu es certainement le mieux placé pour savoir que je suis folle de lui. Enfin, passons. Fait étrange, Lucas et Justin sont nés le 31 Juillet. Je suppose que Ron aura certainement du mal à leur souhaiter un bon anniversaire tout en sachant qu'il ne peut pas en faire de même pour son soit-disant meilleur ami, et ce, pour les disons, 50 prochaines années. Mais le but premier de cette lettre n'est pas de te faire culpabiliser. Tu avais sans doutes de très bonnes raisons de nous abandonner ainsi, même si, je te l'avoue, elle me paraissent obscures et incompréhensibles. Enfin, passons. Ma dernière lettre datant d'il y a plus de trois mois et étant relativement courte (si je me rappelle bien, elle faisait allusion au bal des Anciens de Poudlard qui a lieu demain soir, non?), je vais m'efforcer de te donner des nouvelles du petit monde que tu as quitté prématurément et égoïstement. Comme tu le sais sûrement si tu as pris la peine de lire mes précédentes lettres, après ton...départ, nous avons liés des liens très forts avec ceux qui étaient sensés être nos ennemis jurés depuis des années, à savoir Pansy, Blaise, Millicent et Draco. Mais en ces temps troublés qu'était la Grande Guerre, la notion d'amitié était plus que vague, et ta "fuite" nous en a donné la preuve irréfutable. Pour cette dernière missive, j'ai longuement hésité à t'envoyer une beuglante, mais pour te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur, il m'en aurait fallu des centaines et des centaines. Enfin, passons. Donc, nos Serpentard chéris sont devenus nos plus chers amis. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, Draco et Ron s'entendent à merveille, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais haïs. D'ailleurs, Dray est le parrain de notre fille aînée, Lowen. Cette petite a un caractère vraiment affreux. Elle me fait horriblement penser à toi. Tu me manques, tu sais. A nous tous, en fait. Tu n'es qu'un sale petit con égoïste. Tu n'as même pas montré le bout de ta cicatrice à notre mariage! Mais je suppose que cela ne te pose aucun problème de conscience...Enfin, passons (il me semble que je passe beaucoup de choses en ce qui vous concerne, Harry James Potter). Les nouvelles des autres._

_Fred et George ont ouvert un grand magasin de farces et attrapes dans le Londres sorcier et sont connus dans l'Europe entière! Leur plus beau produit est une gellule verte qui nous fait se transformer en toi pour quelques heures. C'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, certes, et nous faisons d'immenses bonds lorsque nous voyons ton sosie dans les rues, mais cela se vend vraiment très bien. Il faut croire que même les inconnus n'ont pas digéré le fait que tu sois parti, et il semblerait que même les plus jeunes se souviennent de toi. Ginny fait des études de droit et va passer ses examens au mois de Juin prochain. Elle se spécialise dans la recherche des personnes disparues, pourquoi à ton avis? Elle s'est mariée avec Neville, qui, lui, est devenu professeur de Botanique à Poudlard. Ron, tu le sais, s'est marié avec moi. Il est devenu Auror quand Greyback a tué Arthur. Nous avons trois enfants plus beaux les uns que les autres. Quant à moi, je suis médicomage à Ste Mangouste. Et non, je n'ai pas fini libraire! Il faut croire que les gens changent. Peut-être ne voudra-tu pas de nouvelles de ceux que tu considérais comme des plaies, mais je vais t'en donner quand même. Pansy Parkinson est devenue l'une des meilleures Aurors du pays. Si tu savais comme Maugrey est fier d'elle! Elle et Milli, qui est devenue journaliste à la Gazette, entretiennent une relation plus qu'amicale depuis notre 4ème année. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas? Elles viennent d'adopter un petit bout d'chou aux joues roses qu'elles ont appellé Harry...En espérant que tu comprennes que même "tes ennemis" voudraient te revoir. Blaise Zabini, ce grand Blaise! Ce mec est formidable, tu sais? Il travaille dans la mode, il est styliste. La semaine dernière, il était à un congrès à Seattle. Bien évidemment, aucun d'entre nous, à part moi, ne sait que tu vis là-bas. Bon sinon, niveau sentimental, il est fidèle à nos souvenirs de Poudlard: il ne cherche pas le grand amour et rammène conquête sur conquête. Et enfin, Draco. Il bosse dans la musique. Guitariste, pianiste. Et il a une de ces voix! Tu en tomberai raide dingue! Hum, enfin, passons. Désolée._

_Et bien voilà, je ne sais quoi te dire. Dix longues années que nous ne t'avons pas vu, que nous n'avons rien reçu de toi. Je ne m'attend pas à te voir, demain soir. Mais j'espère, comme Ron. On espère tous que tu aura les couilles de venir. Sinon, et bien...c'étaient mes derniers mots._

_Prends soin de toi, quand même._

_Je t'aime malgrè tout, "grand frère"._

_Hermione Granger-Weasley. "_

Résistant à l'envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la lettre avant de la froisser et de la jeter quelque part derrière lui. Pour la première fois en dix ans, elle n'avait pas commencé sa lettre par "Ry chéri", elle ne l'avait pas appellé "Frérot" et elle n'avait pas signé "Mione". Alors ça y était? C'était vraiment fini? En dix ans de "fuite", Harry n'avait jamais pensé une seconde qu'Hermione puisse cesser de lui écrire. Il n'y répondait pas simplement parce qu'il avait fait un choix difficile: celui de quitter l'angleterre. Il pensait qu'il que ses amis l'oublieraient. Il pensait lui-même pouvoir les oublier, eux, sa famille. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne et réalisait maintenant qu'il avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie en ne restant pas près de ceux qu'il aimait. Qui l'aimaient. Il avait reçu la lettre dans la nuit, apportée par un hibou Grand Duc, qu'il supposait appartenir à Draco Malfoy. Et dire qu'il était le parrain du premier enfant de son meilleur ami...Décidé à ratrapper les erreurs monumentales qu'il avait commises, il jeta sa cape sur son épaule. Et il transplana, direction: Pré-au-lard.

* * *

**Si vous avez des suggestions, des questions...et si vous avez aimer, surtout xD reviewez-moi!**

**J'vous Bisouille!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! Tout d'abord merci à mes deux premières Revieweuses! Un immense merci parce que je pensais pas que ce début d'histoire allait plaire. **

**Ensuite, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, sauf deux d'entre eux, vous saurez facilement lesquels. Sinon, tout le reste est à la merveilleuse J.K.R.**

**C'est toujours un Drarry, donc, homophobes, ma mère, ma prof de francais, ciao.**

**Sinon, bienvenue et bonne lecture.()**

* * *

Ils étaient assis tous ensemble, à l'une des 6 petites tables rondes où regnait en temp normal la table des Serpentard. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et la fête battait son plein dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, où anciens professeurs et élèves se retrouvaient pour fêter les 10 ans de la chute du Lord Noir. Hermione jouait distraitement avec l'un de ses jumeaux, les yeux braqués sur la porte, espérant malgrè elle que son frère de coeur allait la passer dans les 10 secondes. Elle était bien trop dans ses pensées pour remarquer que Draco regardait tour à tour la porte, puis elle-même. Après cinq minutes de cette observation inutile, le blond se décida à interrompre la contemplation poussée de la porte par son amie. 

"Herm'? Ooho! Tu regardes quoi comme ça?"

"Hein?"

Délaissant quelques instants l'objet de sa fixation, la jeune femme lui fit le sourire le plus convaincant qu'elle était capable de faire en cet instant de stress. L'ancien Serpentard ne fut bien évidemment pas dupe, ledit sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace made in Snape qu'à autre chose.

"Hermione Granger-Weasley, dites moi tout de suite QUI vous attendez!"

"Personne, Dray, personne..."

Baissant les yeux, elle ne vit pas l'éclair de compréhension passer dans les yeux gris qui fixaient maintenant la porte. Alors elle n'avait pas perdu espoir? Elle l'attendait encore après dix ans, cet espèce d'égoïste qui les avait tant fait souffrir? Secouant la tête, il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Ha, elle était bien loin, sa fierté de Serpentard! Il était bien loin le temps où il pouvait emmerder Potter à loisir, juste pour sentir ses yeux verts sur lui, juste pour entendre sa voix s'adresser à lui. Sa haine pour celui qu'il appellait tendrement le Balafré s'était échappée en même temps que l'Elu, le Survivant, le Trou-Du-Cul-Qui-Est-Parti-Lachement. Lui, il s'en foutait, après tout, Potter faisait parti de son passé. N'est-ce pas?

"Tonton Dray, Tonton Dray! Tu viens danser avec moiiii? Allez tonton Dray, dis ouuuuuuuuuuui!"

Sortant de ses pensées, "Tonton Dray" posa ses yeux sur sa filleule, à présent assise sur ses genoux et le frappant de toute la force qu'elle avait du haut de ses 5 ans. Attendri, comme toujours, Draco la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena danser un rock endiablé, non sans poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, lui faisant ainsi savoir qu'il avait compris. Celle-ci releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que son mari la regardait bizarrement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se brise sous ses yeux.

"Ca va, chérie?"

"Oui, t'inquiètes pas. Juste un peu fatiguée"

"Tu veux rentrer?"

"Non! Non, surtout pas! Enfin, je veux dire, on est à Poudlard! Autant en profiter. Allez, viens danser avec moi"

Elle lui prit la main de force, l'entraînant sur la piste de danse pour un slow. Ils étaient entourés de ce qu'ils appellaient entre eux "Les Années Poudlard". Le ciel magique leur faisait apparaître une nuit de pleine lune, une nuit sans étoiles. De nombreuses bougies volaient dans les airs, accompagnés de plateaux pleins de petits-fours et de coupes de champagne. Les 4 grandes tables avaient disparus, faisant place à des dizaines de tables rondes, décorées de bleu fushia pour certaines, et de mauve pour les autres. Une douce musique s'échappait des murs, les fantômes dansaient entre eux au dessus des sorciers, et tous les portraits de Poudlard s'étaient agglutinés dans la grande toile qui représentaient les 4 fondateurs de Poudlard. Toute la vie du Chateau semblait s'être réfugiée dans la Grande Salle, loin des recoins sombres de l'école. Les grands drapeaux représentant chaque maison avaient disparu, laissant place à de longues tentures d'un blanc rosé, parsemées de roses bleutées. L'endroit respirait le calme, la joie, l'amour, la mélancolie. Nombreux étaient ceux qui, submergés par leurs émotions, étaient partis faire un tour dans le grand parc, en souvenir de leurs années d'études. Il ne manquait qu'une personne pour que tout soit parfait. Juste une.

OOoooOO

Accompagné par Trinita et Johk, ses seuls amis depuis sa nouvelle vie, Harry avançait lentement dans le parc du chateau, où quelques nostalgiques se baladaient. Trinita était une New-Yorkaise quelque peu exentrique qu'Harry avait rencontré deux mois après son arrivée aux Etats-Unis. Ses cheveux roses et bleus, montés en crête, ainsi que son look mi-punk/mi-gothique, fait d'une multitude d'habits plus bizarre les uns que les autres et de rangers rouge pétard, avaient fortement impressioné l'ancien Gryffondor, qui s'était fait une joie de la voir venir discuter avec lui alors qu'ils attendaient leurs pizzas. Ils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié, ayant tous les deux besoins d'amis à leurs côtés. Ils rencontrèrent Johk l'année suivante, lors d'une balade dans Central Park. Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur un banc, Harry vêtu de noir et blanc et Trinita arborant une tenue plus que colorée. Johk, photographe russe, avait, semble-t-il, trouvé qu'ils feraient une magnifique photo et s'était mis, avec leur accord, à les bombarder de flashs. Quand Harry, ce soir-là, était venu les chercher en urgence, ils avaient accepté directement de l'accompagner. Les années passées avec Harry leur avait appris combien il était dur pour lui d'avoir quitté l'Angleterre, ils avaient donc conscience que ce soir était un soir important pour leur ami. Quands ils étaient arrivés devant le grand portail, Harry avait été à deux doigts de transplaner, malade à l'idée de retrouver Poudlard et tout ce que cela impliquait. Avec le temps, son légendaire courage Gryffondoresque l'avait quasiemment quitté. Il avait beaucoup changé sur le point moral, mais aussi beaucoup physiquement. Ses cheveux noirs incoiffables étaient maintenant assez courts, laissant juste quelques mèches voler devant ses yeux émeraudes, privés de lunettes. Il avait laissé tombé les anciennes fringues de Dudley et s'habillait maintenant originalement, suivant la mode de ses deux amis. Mode plutôt exentrique, originale, pas commune, bref. Mode qui n'appartenait qu'à eux trois. Trinita, à sa gauche, portait une longue robe blanche, fendue sur le côté, laissant apparaître le cuir de ses bottes blanches elles aussi. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc soyeux, presque brillant, et une cravate noire pendait à son cou. Johk, à l'opposé, était habillé d'un smoking en queue de pie noir, son noeud papillon étant blanc. Harry, au centre, portait un pantalon blanc, ressortant légèrement de ses rangers noires. Il portait une chemise blanche ouverte sur un t-shirt noir, et un chapeau melon noir était posé sur sa tête. Sans s'en rendre compte, il ralentissait de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte de l'école.

"Harry...il fallait bien que tu reviennes un jour, non? Alors vas-y, c'est le moment!"

"J'ai peur, Tri'. De leurs réactions."

"Ouais, moi aussi j'aurai peur à ta place. Après tout tu les as largués y'a dix ans et ils savent même pas pourquoi!"

"Johk, des fois, tu manques de tact!"

"Bah, quoi! Il faut bien lui dire non?"

"Oui mais y'a des façons plus diplomatiques!"

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire tandis que ses amis se disputaient. Il avait l'impression de revenir plus de dix ans en arrière, lorsqu'ils étaient encore là pour lui, lorsqu'il n'avait pas fuit.

"Vous me faites penser à Ron et Mione."

Les deux autres se regardèrent, légèrement gênés. Harry leur avait déjà fait la réflexion, quelques années auparavant, avec un sourire mélancolique et plein de regrets, et ils avaient compris que ce Ronald et cette Hermione manquaient vraiment beaucoup à leur Ry national.

"Allez, Ry! Bouge tes fesses! Ou alors j'te traine par la peau des couilles..."

"Et après tu réprimandes Johk à cause d'une certaine diplomatie, hein?"

Avec un sourire moqueur, il s'engouffra dans le hall vide de Poudlard. Faisant abstraction du fait qu'il se trouvait dans le seul vrai foyer qu'il n'a jamais eu, il se dirigea rapidement vers les portes de la Grande Salle, avant de changer d'avis.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, le silence se fit dans la salle. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur les trois nouveaux arrivants, des expressions différentes sur chaque visage. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement pendant cinq longues minutes (qui parurent une éternité à Harry), avant que Trinita ne tousse discrètement, gênée. Aussitôt, un cri retentit dans la salle, un cri mélangeant haine, colère, amour, soulagement, tristesse, joie...

* * *

**Si vous êtes encore là, merci, en espérant que ça vous ai plu.**

**Des questions, des suggestions, des compliments (héhéhé), reviewez-moi!**

**J'vous Bisouille!**


End file.
